To Easy
by Pharaoh362
Summary: Peter Parker wanted the courage he had when he was Spider-Man and ask the girl of his dreams, Shade AshenDale, to be his girlfriend. But will she be safe? Or will what he feared come true and what if she hates him after he reveals his greatest secret to her? Andrew Garfield is Spider-Man Organic Web Shooters; meaning real, from his wrists webs
1. A little Spidey told me

"Does Spidey, get a kiss from the little miss?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why's that?!" There he goes again. "Becuase you're not saving me from anything!" She hissed, under the mask, Peter Parker's face fell.

"Well, what if I did save you?" He asked, her eyes widened, her beautiful purple eyes. "You wouldn't!" "I could" "you shouldn't!"

"I will!" He said, before lifting her in his costume covered arms and rising above the ground, he sprang a web, raising higher "SPIDER-MAN!" She screamed, Shade AshenDale. She was the love of that heros life.

Sadly, that love. Did not know who he was. To her, he was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Her personal stalker. He was drawn to her, luckily, so was danger.

Heading over the skys, he looked over the many bustling cars. Perfect.

"Wanna take a little dive?"

"Spider-Man!" She yelled "put me down!" He smirked "okay." With that, he dropped her, she started to fall, she screamed a she fell, 'my kiss here I come!' The hero smirked, diving down on the silken rope.

And, like every time. Caught her at the last second. "How 'bout that kiss?!" He shouted over the cars "I hate you!" She screamed back at him, of course, she was smiling. He knew that she loved it when he took her and whisked her around with him like this, crime was slow right now, so he could treasure these moments with her.

He didn't get a lot with her, the spider could remember from long ago that he always snuck in her room, she lived with her parents, since the two of them were only just getting off there feet. It was a little hard sneaking into her house. But it was worth it. They'd spend hours sitting, talking. Sometimes she wouldn't be awake when he came. You couldn't except her to. He did show up at 3 am. Any time that happened he would either perch on the far corner above her head, watching over her.

Or he would simply lay next to her and cuddle.

He loved doing that.

He simply loved her.

Spider-Man let her down on a near roof "kiss kiss?!" He tapped his mouth with his gloved finger Shade rolled her eyes but closed the gap between them, "fine, you Super-Ass" Shade lifted up half of the red mask, and kissed his lips softly. Ah, the sweet kiss of victory.

"You're annoying you know that." The spider smirked, "I know, but you love me anyways!" Shade narrowed her eyes "don't you have a city to go web around?!" She hissed, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Under his mask Peter Parker smiled, "come on, tell me you love me!" Shade frowned, turning, she hit a bare nose and wet lips.

Her eyes widend, she tried to step back, but arms around her back prevented her from doing so, realizing she wasn't moving, she blushed. But she wasn't pleased either.

By no means did she forget that he- who ever he was- was Spider-Man, and she counted herself lucky that he picked her. Though, that didn't mean she was thrilled about it.

She was not going to be a super heros girlfriend. To much trouble. To much paparazzi. To much danger.

And they both knew that.

They parted, panting. Peter Parker was happy, very happy. "That proved nothing!" His face faltered, "really?" He said frowning, Shade blushed deeply "maybe, but it doesn't mean anything Spidey!" Peter took that as a great sign, he was happy that, not only was Peter her friend at Midtown high, but Spider-Man was her potential lover.

He knew he'd have a better chance as himself, but he couldn't wait for the opportunity.

"I should get going, though fun. I have school in 20 minutes." She said, smiling. Peter almost forgot that he had to meet her in front of her house to walk her there. "Right!" He said about to pick her up, a hand on his chest stopped him "it's a block, I can walk, silly" Peter flushed "s-sure." Shade waved "see you whenever, masked wonder" Peter blinked, then smirked 'you'll be seeing me very soon' then he spring off into the city.

oOoOo

Peter dashed around his room, fixing his hair, adjusting his sweater and brushing his teeth. He just had to look good for Shade.

Peter ran past the window, but did a double take and found Shade was heading into his house.

Peter had always walked her to school, and always walked her home, but that was an unstated ritual they participated in. What Peter was afraid of was that if he didn't wait in front of his house and ask her if he could take her for a ride on his skateboard, she'd walk right past.

He did not want that happening!

Peter raced out of his room, and nearly tripped down every stair and almost tumbled out the door, Shade was standing on the other side of his gate watching his spectacle with a crooked smile 'great' mentally sighed "what's with the hurry? Did you think I'd forget my ride?" Peter beamed, "glad you're so considerate" Shade rolled her eyes as Peter pulled his skateboard "ready?" Shade nodded "duh!" Peter grabbed her waist and pulled her on the board, her body pressed firm against his, her leg sat comfortably between his and the other on his outside.

The best part of this? Anyone who didn't know them thought they were dating or cute. Which is what he loved the most, he knew it to be different. -but he wasn't about to tell anyone who didn't know-

"You look tired, you okay?" Shade asked looking up, her nose connected with his chin gently, unknown to her, Peter's 'feelings' stirred at the tingle of hot breath on his neck "a l-little, y-you?" This short ride with her to school became hotter then he thought it would, and it wasn't the hot New York sun that was the problem.

"I can't say I'm not, our friendly annoying Spider-Man woke me up at 6 am just to 'save me'" Peter smirked "again?" Wasn't the first time 'Spider-Man' had saved her.

it was the third time. This week. Spider-Man got his kiss. Now if only Peter could get the courage that he had when he was Spider-Man he'd be set.

He wanted so badly to ask her out. He also knew that he couldn't be with her. As himself or Spider-Man. She'd only get hurt, it does feel wrong, everything about not being with her feels wrong but to keep her safe. He has to deal with his feeling and his 'feelings' alone. -in his room-


	2. Crap

Peter Parker walk in the doors of Midtown high, going straight to his locker, he really didn't want to see what was behind him.

Flash.

Shade.

_Kissing_.

It burnt his core knowing that he of all people could kiss Shade, his Shade. Spider-man's Shade.

It also hurt him knowing she could kiss Spider-Man, him. And be perfectly fine kissing Flash. Granted, she was closed in the code. Hero saves the damsel, damsel gives her hero the 'thank you' kiss as an end of transaction.

That's the part that hurts. To think that she only kissed him, 'Spider-Man' because he saved her. Well, thats not true, now he was just making things up. Sometimes he reads into things a little more then he should.

It wasn't that she didn't like him. She just didn't know him was Spider-Man, but him did like her very much.

Him loved her.

And it really hurt him to she her with... _Him_.

Peter didn't understand why Shade was with Flash anyway. She was his friend. His best friend, And Flash was a bully, she knew that. She did.

Peter shook his head, why was he so weak when it came to her? It was easy facing Dr. Conn- the Lizard.- Yet when it came to her, his resolve crumbled around his feet, and Flash would step on the pieces.

Why what he'd give to- "hey Pete!" _Crap_. "O-Oh, hey! Shade... Flash.." Peter waved at the approaching couple. Flash had the usual condensing smirk on his face and his best friend tight to his side. 'Why, Shade, why?' Peter asked himself as they got closer. His resolve crumble again.

_Crash_

"Peter you dropped your books!" Shade gasped, immediately she let go of Flash and went to the floor, picking them up "ah! H-Hey don't" Peter yelped "it's cool Peter, you're clumsiness is cute" Peter blushed red, Flash narrowed his eyes at him. _Crap_.

"Common babe, lets get to English" Flash snapped, Shade narrowed her eyes at him annoyed, "I was just helping Peter" Flash scoffed "no one can help him." "Flash!" Shade hissed, Peter put up his hands "it's cool. Shade. Really, I'll see you in science" "and lunch, plus after school, we have a protect" Shade winked "plus, you're my ride" Peter blushed once more "y-yeah, seeya" when the couple turned Peter smirked.

There was no project.

oOoOo

"Parker!" _Crap_. "What do you think you're up to, what's your deal with my girlfriend?!" Peter cringed, Flash. "What are you taking about Flash?" Peter dumbly replied, trying to hold the smirk "don't play stupid, you're trying to steal my girl!" He shouted, pushing Peter up against the locker, 'your girl?!' Peter almost lost it.

_Almost_.

It was two minutes after school, just enough time for Flash to strike, since his girlfriend was in gym.

Flash had, for the first time this month, inflicted 'pain' to Peter, since Shade had warmed up to him, Flash had been less, 'Inclined' to beat on him.

"Flash!" "Oh crap" "damn right, 'oh crap!' Put Peter down!" In the nick of time, Shade came back, and to Flash's dismay and Peter's happiness, she was mad.

"Sorry babe, Pete and I were just playing, right?" Flash hissed the last part "right! Playing, babe!" Peter mimicked, Flash narrowed his eyes "lets go, Peter!" Shade growled, "I'll see you tomorrow." Flash let go of Peter "I'll text you" Flash mumbled, turning abruptly and walking away.

Peter smirked "you're just as bad" Shade smugly replied "oh come on! He started it!" Peter defended, laughing "and you should be the better man and end it!" Peter slouched "come on, I'm your ride, remember?" Shade brightend "yeah."

oOoOo

Peter and Shade were sitting comfy in her room, talking over the television and eating popcorn, her phone buzzing every two minutes.

Peter was hitting his last web. "Why are you with Flash!" He yelled, hearing another buzz, Shade giggled at his outburst "'cause, it keeps him off you" Peter puffed out cheeks, holding a huff "I can handle myself, I don't like the way he treats you!" Shade smiled "I don't want you being tormented everyday" Peter crinkled his nose 'But I'm Spider-Man!'

"But I'm a man, I'm the protecter" Shade smirked "and I'm the protected" "right! Wait- I wasn't being sexist!" Shade laughed loudly at his horrified face "relax, you fall for that every time! You're my hero" she swooned "I thought Spider-Man was?" Peter smirked, Shade scoffed "no! You're my hero!" Peter laughed, if she only knew.

"It's late. I should go." Peter announced, Shade's happy mood faltered, but nevertheless she nodded "right, I'll see you tomorrow" Peter nodded 'much sooner than that'

oOoOo

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Peter tapped his gloved hand on the glass door of her balcony, popping out from her bathroom, Shade had her white hair in a bun and wore puffy long, and embarrassingly enough Spider-Man pyjama pants. _Crap_.

"I see you're wearing my colors. And my face and my logo" the hero said in a matter-of-fact tone. Shade narrowed her eyes "touching really, I didn't know you cared so much" "you're the one that gave them to me!" Peter smiled "was I?" "Yes!" She smirked "oh yeah right, I forgot" Shade laughed and scooted over to him helping open the door.

"Was there really no one else you could bother? A bad guy or something?" Peter shook his head "I did stop a few small baddies on the way" he wriggled his fingers laughing. Shade crossed her arms over her plain sweater "hey, didn't I get you a Spidey sweater, where's that?" He slyly asked, kneeling on her brown dresser.

"In the deepest part of my closet, where it'll stay." She replied, shaking her head, Peter gasped holding his hand on his heart "ouch, that hurts, don't you care?" Shade rolled her eyes "I'm wearing these ridiculous pyjama pants aren't I?" Peter smirked under the mask "well, I'll let you off with a warning then"

Shade scoffed "sure, warning"

Peter woke up feeling high as a kite, today was Friday, and tonight was movie night, plus it was a half day, he couldn't wait to leave for the video store with his best friend and, knock on wood hopefully someday girlfriend.

oOoOo

"Peter!" Ah. Aunt May "Shade is here!" Peter brightend, was she?! "I'll be down in a minute." Peter jumped out of bed, grabbing random articles of clothing until he pieced an outfit together, then more carefully, raced down the stairs.

Shade stood in the doorway, with his aunt May, she looked pretty today. Her hair was straight, long down her back. Small little shorts curved around her hips and, Peter's eyes widened "nice sweater" he smirked, Shade was wearing the Spider-Man sweater 'he' gave her "thanks, a friend gave it to me" 'friend? Yes!' "He has good taste" Shade laughed, she really didn't know the half of it.

"Unlike you" Peter was confused to say the least, until his aunt pointed at him. "What?!" He asked anxious and turning red "you look like you stepped out of a 'what not to wear' magazine, Peter dear" his aunt smiled Peter looked himself over. _Crap_.

In his rush of corse he'd pick the stupidest things to put on. A long sleeved stripped shirt and checkered shorts. Wasn't exactly fashion forward. "Sorry! I'll be back" Peter yelled, embarrassed, he heard collected sighs and giggles as he went up the steps 'great' he smiled.

"Better" Shade approved, this time Peter chose more carefully. Plain white shirt and jeans. "Yes, much. You look handsome, doesn't he?" His aunt advocated. She had known all about his 'little' crush on his neighbor ever since she moved in next door.

"Very" she smiled sweetly at him.

Once more he blush a scarlet red, his aunt and crush giggled at him, making it worse. _Crap_.


	3. Hurt

"What do you wanna watch?" Movie day. Friday was a half day and the only classes they both had were Science, English and Peter had math.

"I don- hmm? Oh the phone, one sec Peter" Peter nodded, waving her off, looking through her movies. 'Home movies, real movies and video games' Peter lulled through, pushing up his glasses "what do you mean- I- fine. Bye" Peter heard a growl and a slam, "you okay?" He yelled toward her kitchen "fine, yeah. I guess" she answered, walking back "what was that?" Shade sighed, hugging her arms.

Peter tilted his head, he watched her hug herself, she shook a little, Peter shook his shoulders, shaking off his jacket. Shade shook her head, her lip quivered, Peter paled. Crying. "Hey, what's wrong?!" Peter said, jutting toward her, her sob filled the air "hey, hey, hey" Peter cooed, opening his arms, engulfing her in his chest.

"They're leaving again" she cried, Peter's face contorted into wide eyed puppy confusion. "Who?" He whispered into her hair "my parents" 'her parents..? Oh.' Peter deadpanned. The Ashendales. Damien and Milly. Ever since Shade turned twelve they were almost completely gone, in and out of the house. Her mother was an upscale lawyer, her father was a corporation owner, DMS tech. They worked closely with Stark Industries, that Peter only guessed, they assisted in foreign affairs, so he couldn't be sure.

But, he was sure they were never around.

"Shh" Peter cooed, backing the both of them up to the sofa "it's alright, look on the bright side" Shade peered up from his chest, her face covered in tears "what bright side?!" Peter smirked and hunched his head over toward her ear "I can sleep over, just like before" Shade laughed, her cheeks puffed up, forcing all the tears off her face. "You five year old!" Peter laughed, "so will you be okay if I zip over to my house and grab my stuff?" Shade smiled and nodded, letting him go.

oOoOo

Peter was stuffing a bag for a weeks stay at her house, his aunt knew, he got his costume, his phone was ringing- ringing? "Shit!" Peter jumped to the other side of his room, quickly fumbling for the device "hey- hello?" Peter answered, heavy breathing wheezed on the other side "Peter Parker, Spider-Man~" Peter's eyes widened "who is this! Conners?!" No, Conners was put away, who- "I have your little girlfriend here~" the voice sung "Shade!" Peter hissed "where are you!" The voice laughed "DMS tech main buliding, you have ten minutes- or she dies" then they hung up.

Peter growled. "Fuck!"

Peter ripped of his shirt and grabbed his mask. No one touches her but him!

oOoOo

Peter whisked through the sky. The DMS buliding was dark, even the outside. Her father, the soul person to own the buliding was away, meaning everyone was off until said Scientists return.

Peter stopped in front of the buliding, the door was undone, Peter sighed, 'okay. Someone's head is going to roll'

Peter pushed open the door. Everything was dark. 'Great.' "Spider~" Peter whipped his head toward the noise, a giggle followed, Peter growled loudly once more "where is she!" He yelled out, twisting to the echo of the voice.

"Over here~" a loud pull of thin metal hissed through the air "AHH!" Peter screamed, a sword sprung at him, slicing open his chest, Peter griped in pain, this vaguely reminded him of his second encounter with lizard Conners, Peter searched the dark again. The only item in the room was a chair, in the far corner.

Peter carefully walked toward it there was something sitting on it, a note?

Peter, looked left and right, surveying the area before turning the chair toward him, he stared at the white cardboard laying on the chair, there were two words spread on it.

'I lied'

Peter's eyes widened he felt a large presence behind him, whipping around, he seen only a shadow, the glint of metal flashed in the dark.

"No!" Peter yelled, before he could jump back the swords slashed an 'x' across his chest, worsening the first wound.

There was laughing again, it was getting further and further "Look out little Peter~ or the people you love will die!"

Peter hunched over, huffing out thick breaths.

"How am I going to explain this?" He asked himself looking down at his blood covered hand.

He sighed once more.

"How indeed"

oOoOo

Peter found breathing harder to muster while he was swinging back to Shade's home, his blood covered and flaked all over his top half. The toilet paper cover job he did on his wound didn't do much good.

He paused, leaping down into the lone oak tree in her yard, "whoa!" losing his footing he slipped off the tree, falling a little distance into a flower garden, crushing many flowers with his hulking frame.

"Awh crap. My bloods getting on her flowers" he scolded himself, attempting humor. Peter hummed in pain as he lifted himself up, all the lights were on "great, shoulda checked here first" he grumbled rubbing his neck.

Peter thanked his better sense that he grabbed his bag, he quickly dashed across the yard, stripping well doing so.

Peter stared down at the rips in his outfit, he didn't have the time to fix it. He chose to forget it and stuffed it away in his bag.

Puffing, he held his stomach, and pushed his way to the back door.

Peter rapped his hand on the glass door, he straightend when he heard foot pads 'she's okay' he thought, bumping in and out of reality.

He smiled when he seen Shade come down the steps, her eyes widened "Peter!" She raced for the door and swung it open "what happened?! You're bleeding!" Peter darted his eyes away 'it steeped through' "I'm fine!" He insisted leaning heavy on the door "no you're not!" She gasped "look at you! What happened" before Peter could respond he was pulled inside "I-I don't know. I woke up, my head hurt and I got these" Peter lifted his shirt and exposed the three slashes Shade gasped painfully "get in, right now!" She hissed, pulling him inside.

Peter smiled warmly, he was never letting her go.

Peter was pushed on the sofa and left there, she, he guessed was getting something to fix and nurse the wound. He watched her come back, with a box of tissues and an aid kit.

They sat in silence, awkward, strained, painful silence. "Sha-" "don't Peter! Just don't!" She hissed, sputtering lightly. Oh no. Not again.

Crying.

"Come here" he husked, opening his arms Shade looked down, and rushed into his arms, the impact pushed all the breath out of Peter "hey, it's okay" he smiled, enclosing his arms.

She sobbed "Shade?" He whispered, she looked up at him, face glistening with little droplets running down her face. Peter tilted his head.

Then, he pressed his lips softly against hers, his hand gripped the small of her back and slowly prodded her into his lap.

Shade pushed away, Peter stared at her 'what did I do!' "Shade- I, god I'm sorr-" he was stopped again, she kissed him, 'she's kissing me!' Peter kissed back almost instantly, for a second she pulled away "don't apologize" then, she pushed her lips to his again.

Peter felt her legs rap around him and begun to kiss harder, Peter couldn't believe she was really kissing him.

Peter tightend his arms around her.

Peter wanted to push it, he slowly opened his mouth, letting his tongue grazed her bottom lip, Shade moaned slightly and hesitantly opened her mouth. Peter slipped his tongue inside and immediately her tongue submitted melting along with his letting him dominate her mouth.

Only a few seconds later Shade pulled away "w-we can't, Flash!" She gasped, worried fiercely, Peter sighed angrily "how could you think of Flash right now?" Peter snapped, glaring slightly "how could I not?!" Peter glowered "but I can treat you bet-" she kissed him again "I know, but I'm scared" "of what" "of what he'll do to you if we're together" Peter scoffed "I can handle myself"

Shade nudged their noses together "you're the protecter, I'm the protected, right?" Peter pressed his head to hers "I'll always protect you" "who'll protect you?" She said, staring into his chocolate eyes "you don't need to worry about me. It's better for me to get hurt then you" Shade dropped her eyes and bent away from him, under the new scars, Shade seen, scratches, more scars and faults corroding his skin.

Shade reached out and touched his bare skin, her pads felt bumps along the muscled stomach, Peter felt a tear drip down "please don't get hurt anymore" she whispered Peter frowned heavily at this. He didn't know what to do. So he kissed her.

After they parted, Shade sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, and Peter sat. He waited there, until he heard light intakes of breath, Peter smiled, she was sleeping.

Looking behind him he stared at the stairs he was not going to risk waking her up. So he decided to slowly sink on the sofa and sleep under her.

But. Peter wasn't going to get any sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about what she said. It rang through his head like a bell chiming in the afternoon.

'Please don't get hurt anymore'

How could he not get hurt and protect her at the same time?


	4. Mine field

Shade groaned, shifting, she smelt, sweat. Male sweat. It wasn't horrid. It was sweet, her body felt light, warm was around her, so were arms. "Morning" she whispered, voice breaking slightly.

"Hgh" Peter grumbled, turning them both over to the inside of the sofa "ow" he whispered "watch it, you're hurt, remember?" Peter huffed, shifting a little, the scars nearly masked over into new ones.

"You're cute in the morn-" Peter began, stopping when the front door burst open "Up! Up! Up! Kiddo! Uncle Stark is here!" Peter's eyes widened 'Uncle Stark?!' "In here!" Shade yelled, nuzzling her face tighter into Peter.

Peter panicked when he heard heavy foot falls.

"What's this? Get up, off your boyfriend- Flush?" The famous Tony Stark announced, crossing his arms, holding a playful smirk "actually he is kinda cute" he winked, "this is Peter- Peter Parker" "a new one? Just like uncle, I'm so proud" Shade puffed, slowly lifting herself up.

"Well, well, I like Peter, anyone was better than Flush" "Flash" "Flush" Stark whiped back, smirking "fine- anyway, why are you here?" Peter stared at the billionaire, the IronMan. "What do you mean 'why am I here?' I'm hurt, you know why!" Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well usually, when my parents leave, you think that I can't take care of myself and come and get me" Peter blinked, he was the middle, he sandwich between his

-knock on wood- Girlfriend and her, Uncle?

"Don't think of it as babysitting, think of it as 'hanging out with really rich family.'" Tony laughed, reaching for a cigar.

"Don't worry, boy toy can come" he said, clipping the end off the brown roll "boy toy...?" Peter yelped, Tony raised his eyebrows "it talks, I'm Tony Stark, which you should know. Come on, pack, we're going to have a sleepover. Aunt Pepper misses you." Shade smiled widely "really! Aunt Pepper, I miss her so much!" Tony bobbed his head left and right, eyes rolling.

"Great, great. Pack for week. I'll be in the car." With that he walked out, leaving Peter confused. "Boy toy?" He whispered "boyfriend" she laughed, Peter brightend.

This'll be a hell of a week

oOoOo

"Story, detail. What happened? Where's Flush? Who's he? Why is he here" Tony pried, lifting a glass scotch to his lips, questioning the teens.

Shade huffed while she watched her uncle bare down at Peter "is he an idiot like Flush?" Shade growled at her uncle "Flash, and he and I aren't on terms anymore. This is Peter, and he's very smart. Like you," Tony peered at Peter, not masking his interest "well, he's prettier then Flash, better build, nicer hair, brown eyes" Tony puffed his lips put thinking "much better, uncle approves, Peter tell me about yourself?" Tony insisted, leaning forward.

"Well I, uh?" Peter rubbed the back of his neck 'what was I suppose to say? Tony Stark is an Avenger? His thought of me would be critical' "well uh?! You said he was smart?" Tony smirked, Peter gaped "relax, just think about it" it was a long car ride.

"Well. Okay, I have been friends with Shade since she moved here really-" "when did you start sleeping with her" Peter blushed "uncle!" "What? Oh, not that! You were on the sofa! Sleeping!" "We just started...?" "Dating. We started dating, yesterday" Tony smirked "who is your favourite super hero? Cause I really like Spider-Man. Not as much as me. IronMan but, close second" Peter nodded, gulping slightly, 'he might know' "you know-" "oh I know, I know very well" Tony winked.

Okay.

He knew.

"Know what?" Shade pipped for the first in a while "that he will be a good boyfriend" tony smiled, eyeing Peter.

Shade squeaked "I knew you'd like him!" Hugging Tony ferocity "okay, okay, love you more. Don't wrinkle the suit, Hun"

oOoOo

"AHHH! There's my favourite person! Who this?!" Mrs. Pepper Stark shouted running out of the front door "I thought I was your favourite person?!" Tony griped, exiting the car "second" she corrected, Tony shook his head.

"Hi auntie, this is Peter Parker, my Boyfriend" Pepper gasped in interest "there's always room for another su-" "Pepper! What's for lunch?" Pepper blinked, the code... She got it, and nodded "steak with vegetables" Tony smiled, nodding toward her, Peter huffed, what was that?

"Peter, my boy, I'd like to show you my lab? Science geek?" Tony asked, tilting his head "yeah, let the girls have their, uh, girl talk?" Shade nodded him off, "dinner will be ready soon, don't start anything. I mean anything. Tony" Pepper scolded, waving the two off "yes mother Stark" he Sarcastically shot back, prancing into the house with Peter behind.

Peter followed the billionaire down the steps into the famous lab that the IronMan 1.5 was made. He was excited. He also wasn't stupid.

"You know, don't you?" Peter questioned when they were far enough away "of corse I do, I'm an Avenger, not even, just by looking at the scars you've accumulated tells me you're Spider-Man, but does she know?" Tony answered, unlocking the lab doors.

"No-" "as I prepared for, listen." Tony turned toward Peter "I've protected her, she gets hurt-" "she won't-" "I'm not done!" Tony suddenly yelled "her parents aren't ever here! So I am! She gets hurt their will be spider goop all over my walls!" He shouted again, pointing toward the concrete wall covered in equations.

"You tell her, protect her. Do it when I can't. She gets hurt. So. Do. You! Understand?!" Peter nodded, slightly solemn "of course I do-" "then tell her" Peter took a deep breath "I don't want to hurt her" Tony shook his head "she'll feel lied to, get me?" Peter sighed "I get you, I'll do it tonight."

Tony pointed his finger to the sky "ah, yes, different rooms, by the way!" Peter turned red "I'm kidding, hump like rabbits" Peter chocked "I like you, don't make me hate you, Spider-Man"

"Tony! Peter! Dinner"

"Ah, food, let us eat." The billionaire directed "so, webs those real?" "Real" "no kidding? I wanna see that." Peter lifted his wrist and Tony examined from afar "very nice, so why doesn't she know yet?" Peter followed him up the steps "I'll tell when it seems best" Tony stopped "I brought you both here so you could do that very thing" Peter tilted his head.

"You're spying?" Stark smirked "you're smart" he said in a sing song tone "I watch, just in case. My sister isn't always the best at keeping up with family" Peter smirked "you are?" "I try to be"

"There you are!" Pepper pipped "didn't you hear? Dinner? Lets catch up!"

Tony sighed "now!" He cringed "go! Do what she says!"

oOoOo

"That was amazing Mrs. Stark" Peter said leaning back on his chair, Pepper smiled "don't thank me-" "yes, thank the maid" Tony laughed, "shush, Shade is the one to be thanked" Tony smirked, full of pride "she made this?" Peter said surprised "really? Pepper we should adopt her" Pepper giggled "she's here so often that we may as well" Tony nodded "indeed, should we go outside?"

Shade brightend "yes! Oh, Peter you'll love it! It's beautiful!" Peter looked over to her child like excitement with a smile, annoyingly enough he also felt the eyes of her Avenger uncle on him. He darted his eye to the side, just to the edge of the lense of his glasses. Tony was staring at him with his 'tell her or your ass is grass' look, which, frankly. Frightened him.

"Show me the way, heh?" Shade giggled at him, taking his arm and carting him off, "wear a sweater, it gets cold up here!" Pepper shouted motherly, before they left.

oOoOo

Peter ended up giving his plain black pullover hoddie to Shade, which didn't fit in the least, it fell to her lower thigh. Peter thought it was adorable.

"It's nice hey?" She said looking over the railing at the ocean "yeah, thanks for letting me over, I didn't know he was your uncle" Peter said coming next to her, shivering a little, Pepper wasn't kidding. It was cold and the tight cotton teee he wore didn't do much.

"Yeah. I don't really tell people, it's more of a informally kept secret really" she explained, Peter lifted an eye brow "meaning?" Shade laughed, leaning closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder "it isn't something I hide, but I don't flaunt it either" Peter nodded, he couldn't blame her.

He had secrets too...

'Tell her or spider-goop!'

Peter rolled his eyes 'yeah yeah' he mulled, "hey Shade?" He asked, Shade hummed, letting him continue "can I tell you something?" This time she looked at him, the moon light beamed off his face, making his eyes shine "of course you can" she said, confused.

Probably surprised because they don't keep anything secret between them.

"It's hard to explain, you can't tell anyone, okay?" This furthered her confusion, "I'm Spider-Man" he said, boldly. Shade stared at him, nothing entailed it. She just stared, maybe conflicted, jumping over what to say?

"All those kisses, nights over and everything I said, was to you- Spider-Man?" Peter nodded, he couldn't tell if she was mad, it didn't sound like anything, she just stated it.

"I had conversations about you. With you? Peter nodded, very warily, unsure if he was in a mine field or not. Than, unexpectedly, she hugged him "I should have known!" She giggled in his chest.

Okay. Not a mine field.

"Your voice! You actions! It was you! All you!" She looked up, letting go "are you stupid!" She said suddenly, mine field. Mine field!

"Wha-" "no, not done!" She squeaked "you risk your life! All those scars! Peter are you crazy?!" Peter's shoulders shrunk. The mines are blowing up.

"We'll I-" "shush!" Peter shushed, "I get this enough with my uncle! I don't know if he's okay ever! Now I find out that the man I love is Spider-Man?!" Shade shouted, not thinking "wait I-" "you love me?!" Peter said, blinking, her hands went to her mouth, his jacket covering her lower face.

"I, uh- well" she began, than sighed "Yes" she paused "I love you, Peter" she looked at her feet "I love you to" Peter said with no hesitation, her head shout up "ever since you moved next door" he laughed nervously "looks like we both have things we were hiding huh?" Shade rolled her eyes, but smiled "you still have one more then me" Peter thought, then laughed when he understood "Spider-Man thing, right."

"Promise me something" she said, Peter stared at her "anything" "don't die on me, okay? I get enough of that with my uncle" Peter nodded, opening his arms for her, which she rushed into, knocking them back a little, thankfully not making them fall over because. He was Spider-Man. He stuck.

Tony watched from the other side of the glass door with his wife, Pepper "I think we'll need earplugs tonight" he smirked, Pepper slapped his arm "ow! I was just telling the truth!"

* * *

So I added a little cross over. Don't hate me! I thought it would be interesting?

Let me know What you think, review?


	5. Sure?

Shade, Peter and the Starks all sat in the den watching classic movies, it was very late.

The last movie played out and the credits were rolling, Shade was cuddling into Peter "well, kids that was fantastic, but I'm very tired and have meetings, so, bedtime." Tony dictated, getting up and taking Pepper's hand. Peter stared up at him, Tony huffed "come on, up, up! Shade, take him to your room, okay?" Shade yawned, nodding she grabbed his hand Peter oddly panicked.

"Wait!" Peter whispered into her ear "where are we going?!" Shade laughed, tiredly "upstairs" Peter blushed "to sleep, my uncles only poking fun" she said, stopping "unless you want to?" Peter felt his face heat up "relax, we're just sleeping" she said aloud "we'll get there, cutie" Peter felt a squeeze and calmed down a little "okay" he whispered "just sleeping, Peter. Sleeping"

Peter took a deep breath and nodded following her into, what he supposed was her second bedroom it was purple, and gold. Very Stark, very Shade. "Gimme your shirt" Shade said "what!" He blushed "I forgot my bag down stairs, I don't want to wake up the house" Peter deadpanned, knowing Stark, she really would 'wake up the house'

Peter nodded, ripping off his shirt, tossing it to her "I'm going to go change, you should to" Peter nodded watching her leave to the bathroom. Peter caught a glimpse of her naked back as she stripped.

He blushed at the thought of the other side, before ridding himself of the thought and taking himself down to only his boxers.

Peter hopped into the large bed and waited, nervously. He didn't know why, but he was. The door opened and Shade emerged wearing the white t-shirt, and to his eyes. Nothing else. "Jarvis? Lights please" "yes ma'am" the lights dimmed "cool" Peter mumbled "thank you master Parker, will that be all?" Peter gaped, Shade giggled "yes, thank you!" "Very well, a wake up call was endued for 8:30 am from Master Stark" Shade nodded "okay, night"

"Good night, M'lady, Master Parker" Peter smiled, nodded, even though the computer couldn't see him, or so he figured.

Peter felt the bed dip and sure enough he found Shade sitting next to him, smiling "Peter?" She asked, he blushed "ye-yeah?" Shade giggled slightly "what's different?" This confused him "different?" "About sleeping together, here?" Peter blushed brighter "it was never a problem before, is it because I know about Spider-Man now?" Peter shook his head "was it my uncle?" Peter froze.

Bingo

"I know he said those things, but Peter, believe me, we don't have to, not this soon." Peter gulped, he felt, like the woman in the relationship, how could he feel that he wasn't sure of anything, men, he should be able to want this.

A male virginity doesn't mean anything, but women give it to the man they love. As Thor, who Peter has only met once, said 'once a woman gives all to thee, be sure that it is not taken from her. After it cannot be undone, and she may not marry'

Peter could laugh if not for the situation, Thor was never a master of subtlety.

"Lets sleep huh?" Shade suggested, flopping down, Peter nodded and fell to the bed, resting on his side so he could see her. Shades hair spread out all over the bed, her face was calm and staring at him. Her body looked cold and tender, Peter moved closer, encasing her in a hug.

He felt her chest press into his, the soft mounds claiming her better half smashed warmly against his scar ridden chest, his hand ran up her leg, softly resting on her bare hip, just past the neon pink panties she wore that day. Her skin was warm, his hand burnt at the very touch.

Her arms snaked around his bare neck, sighing into his throat she began playing with his hair, slowly running her fingers through the short deep coloured brown locks.

Peter could feel his 'excitement' grow from the attention, Shade gasped lightly at the feeling, Peter yelped "I'm so sorry! I'll go sl-" she kissed him, Peter was surprised "stop apologizing" she smiled, pressing herself closer to him "what do you want?" She whispered seductively into his ear, grinding her lower half clumsily over him Peter shuttered at the lazy feeling and gripped her tighter to his body, carful not to crush her with his enhanced strength.

"You" he whispered, feeling another shock wave, so much for his panic. "Than have me" she said licking the shell of his ear. It sent tingles down his neck "are you sure?" Peter groaned out,

"I thought you weren't?" She said, pausing her movements "I didn't because I was afraid you didn't" Peter confirmed, panting slightly.

Shade shook her head "I've always wanted you" he gulped, nodding slowly, Peter was nervous, he was walking into uncharted territory, he didn't know how to approach or if it was best not too.

Regardless his sex drive didn't let him choose. Until he heard a firm 'stop' he didn't think he could.

Peter halted his actions to stare at her, Shade's eyes were filled with trust, she looked like a doe. Gentle and big eyed, innocent was something to mind.

Her eyes were like story books. They told Peter millions of things, one thought stuck him thickly 'I trust you to take care of me' her eyes said it all.

His thought was broken by gentle and fumbling hands messing with his hair again, Shade was coaxing him. She really wanted this?

"You really want me to- uh, you know?" his eyes darted to the side as he blushed for the umpteenth time "I never want anyone but you, Peter" she said softly. In truth he never seen her with any other men, just Flash, and until recently, he found even that to be a lie.

Peter nodded slowly, closing the gap between them, and pressing his lips to her tiny red ones, they fit perfectly with his.

Shade moaned a little, as Peter began to massage her back with warm, panned out hands, with this motion he slowly lifts his stolen shirt off, just above her flat belly.

Peter brought them both up from the soft surface of the bed and continued stripping her form til she was bare.

Her arms were rised above her head helping Peter along, his sights are rewarded with two sweetly palm sized breasts her arms squished them juicily together for his tender view.

Her arms fall from the sky, forcing the mounds to succumb to gravity, watching as every tick she makes forces a push to them. Shade's back was arched, ensuring his dominance on her petite body.

A fine blush coated her face as he stared at her, this becoming apparent to him by the tightening of her braced arms on his legs.

Peter unfolded her legs for his midsection and pressed his free hand on her lower back, helping her fall on the bed.

Shade's head rested comfortably on the foot of the bed, an arms length away from the end, Peter between her legs.

Peter could only stare at the beautiful, doe eyed, princess before him. Her breasts once more became bound to gravity and flattend out, by no means taking from their appearance.

Though he could spend to emit that this was a very needed ego boost.

He was a nerd gone super hero, though no one knew therefor only judged what was seen, he was seen in his fathers vintage glasses, which were on 'Master' Starks thousand dollar end table and the most sought after girl in school was eight seconds away from withering in pleasure under his demanding frame.

Peter hiked her legs up, resting them on his thighs as he waddled forward, making the position less awkward when it came time to undo the lasts of her clothing.

Slowly Peter pressed his shoulder blades together and dipped into the bed between her his hands slowly reaching to remove the lacy pink barrier, hiking his fingers under the sides, he slowly removed them, feeling her fidget, trying to make his moves go quicker.

Peter could wonder why, but, then he did know. She was nervous, so it was his job not to be. Such is the life of a super hero.

Peter eagerly ripped them off, throwing them in the floor somewhere in the darkness before he could glimpse her core, she clamped her legs shut, "Shade?" Peter whispered, wondering if she was second guessing herself she didn't answer but trembled, "look. We don't have t-" "I want to!" She whispered hastily, confusing him.

"Then why hide?" His asked dumbly, extracting a more then few 'umms and uhs', then he understood, and smiled cutely "you're shy?" He almost mocked, Shade whipped her head to the side, the dark did not hide her blush from Peter "I'm not!" Peter smirked playfully "then what's this?" He twirled his finger on her drawn knees "it's embarrassing!" She yelled, humiliated, Peter caught on, he assumed she never changed in front of girls, he guessed that she was the only person to ever see her body in such an intimate way.

Peter was honoured.

"I wouldn't do anything you're not okay with, Shade. I love you. Remember?" Peter said mustering his control, his teenage hormones would hate him later, but it was better than taking her while she was uncomfortable like this.

"I am ready, and I love you too, but I'm nervous!" She squeaked, embearassed, Peter could understand that "anything I can do? We can stop?" Shade shook her head "I want you to make love to me Peter!" She insisted, Peter was torn. She said one thing and acted another.

He wondered if she was pushing herself to run the speed he was walking at, other words. Pretend she was ready for him when she wasn't. He didn't like that.

"I- I just.." She murmured, Peter was full attention now "what?" He asked "I just don't want you to stare! Okay?!" She squeaked quickly, Peter was struck, of all the things. It was staring that got her?!

She was beautiful!

Peter huffed out relief "I won't stare, you have my word" to show this, he lifted his hand up, Shade smiled shyly, oh. Peter longingly sighed, that was cute.

Shade hesitantly opened her legs, her frame a little shaky, Peter reached out for her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, and kept his eyes on hers.

Like he promised.

Her legs came to a stop once they reached their pervious sitting place on his thigh.

Slowly, he raked his eyes down her naked body, every curve was voluptuous.

He glanced her inner core. Now, to say he wouldn't look long wasn't a lie, but staring was classified at more then 3 Mississippi's he only stared at her for two.

What he found sparked all his senses.

Her beautiful sex was small, flushed pink and untouched, it seemed to Peter that not even she had pleasured herself once.

It melted him to his very core to think that he, would give her, her first orgasum.

Peter scooted back a little, dipping his body in toward her, she gasped, frightened "what are you doing?!" Peter blinked from his spot, before answering "giving you pleasure?" Shade sat there confused, Peter took the ample opportunity to show her instead go through a step by step.

Peter hung his tongue out and attentively lapped at the folds of her inner working, Shade moaned loadly, reaching her hands in his hair, tugging the short locks.

Peter, satisfied with her reaction began to lap lazily at her walls, teasing his tongue inside increasing Shade's pleasure.

"Peter!" Shade panted, gasping for breath while his head bobbed.

Her moans began to become frequent and needy, this only encouged him to deepen the thrusts.

Shade's head whipped from side to side as the mounting pleasure started to burst. Peter kept a firm hand on her hip, hoping to decrease the bucking.

"Peter!" She shouted, freezing in place, her honeydew juices spilled into Peter's mouth. Peter lifted his head, panting slightly from exhaustion. She lasted as long as he suspected her to, though he would last just the same.

Peter snaked his way up to her, resting his heavy head between her breasts and matched her panting, staring at her perfect doe eyes. "You're amazing" Peter said she weakly smiled "back at you, reach under the pillow" Peter stared at her before she tilted her head forward, prompting him to get up.

Peter did so with little complaint and smoothed his hand under the pillow, gripping something in his hand he pulled it out, finding it square and plastic "I thought so, my uncle" Shade clarified, Peter nodded, staring at the blue rapper in his hands "Shade we don-" "Peter, please! I want you to make love to me!" She told him face pink.

Peter wasn't convinced "you sure?" Shade lazily smiled at him "you're the only guy I know that needs to ask the same question he's already gotten a yes too" Peter dropped his eyelids slightly blinking slowly. "I need to make sure you want to lose it to me" Shade stared at him seriously "you're the only one I want to lose it to, Peter" she whispered, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

Peter nodded, taking the tip of the foil and tearing it open.

Peter bent over her, face to face and with his other hand shimmied out of his, way to tight boxers, releasing his prominent, rigid member. Shade blushed hotly as she saw the shadow of Peter's erection, she began to wonder if it would fit!

Peter rolled the latex cover over himself and inched closer, grabbing her sides, as she hid in his neck, "you sure?" He asked a final time, Shade nodded, gripping his shoulder blades and rested her nose in his neck.

Peter gulped, guiding his shaft toward her, hissing in cool pleasure as the tip ghosted over the heat of her moist lips.

Then. Peter pushed in, Shade screamed silently in shock, tears fell down her face.

Peter gazed down and found a little pool of blood trickle from her, he felt her nails dig into his skin. Squaring his shoulders, Peter stilled, face resting on her collar bone, cooing assurances in her ear.

A full minute went by before Peter felt the tension ease on his back and her violent shaking subside, with a hesitant nod Shade whispered "you can move now" Peter nodded, kissing the middle of her collar bone, he lifted his body off hers to view her face, he nuzzled his nose with hers before carefully pulling out of her, the entrance was slick and covered in blood, Peter 'tsked' in distaste and slowly sheathed himself inside, the passage was tight and contracting, it continued to make him groan until he found his way fully inside.

With a few more slow thrusts, both Peter and Shade had begun moaning, Shade rapped her arms around Peter moaning his name "harder, faster! Peter please" she begged, moaning again.

Peter did as told and dug himself deep into her at greater speed and force, fulfilling her request.

Soon enough the familiar tight feeling contracted itself inside her again, snapping with a final hard thrust from Peter "Peter!" She gasped, gripping him tightly. Peter felt the squeeze in more than one place and hissed, pounding in and out a couple more times to achive his orgasum.

The knot sprung loose and Peter's face contorted into a snarl, releasing himself into the protective latex, and collapsing onto top of her.

Peter pulled himself out of her and tied the end of the condom, throwing it away and grabbing the blankets to cover them. Shade hid herself in Peter's chest and panted "I love you, Peter"

"I love you too, Shade"

* * *

Oh wow, that was hard (_so_ _was_ _Peter)_ anyway, review?

I hoped you enjoyed!


	6. I'm sorry

Peter groggily blinked, then blinked again, looking around he realized he was naked, and alone.

Peter shifted on the bed, carrying the silky sheet with him, staring at the door, he saw through blind eyes, a figure. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he adjusted his vision and low and behold, 'Master' Stark stood, leaning against the door. Smirking like a moron.

"You have some nasty scars, kiddo" Stark stated, Peter looked down, surveying himself "I thought you could heal?" Tony remarked, Peter continued to stare at himself, shaking his head "I can, but I never sit long enough for my regeneration process to fix me" Tony bit his lip thoughtfully "do you let yourself?"

Peter looked away "no" he said with a scowl, he thought they were a motivation to move forward, show him that he made mistakes and yet he was still breathing. "The one on your back is the biggest, I assume?" Peter recalled it.

It was, a large dent in his skin, a long thick slash. Out of them all it bled the most and could be seen far off. That scar was discoloured a little and darker then his skin.

"Yeah, where's Shade?" He said dismissing the topic, Stark noticed, his lip twiched "down stairs, lover boy"

Peter blushed, and rubbed his neck "uh, you heard?" He mumbled, Stark smirked "my room is just across the hall" Peter hissed out his breath "relax, she's a grown up, I don't care." He shook off "lets go, it's Monday, I'm dropping you off, and picking you both up" Peter nodded, watching him leave, he sat up the covers pooling in his lap.

This'll be a long school day

oOoOo

Peter sat fidgeting in his seat, he didn't like this. He didn't like to be driven anywhere. He didn't like being driven to school in a vintage car either. Much less be driven by the IronMan.

They pulled up to the school and Peter huffed staring at it, scowling, hoping under his gaze it would shy away. Sadly, Shade took his hand, guiding him out of the car.

They caught the stared of everyone in the front courtyard. Peter did not like that. He was a night crawler, doing good with no attention, and the 'loser' of the school. You can't get more chameleon then that.

All these looks of awe and admiration made him feel clammy.

Shade nudge her shoulder into Peter's, calling for his attention. Peter tore his uneasy gaze away from everyone in favor of her calming smile "relax, Pe-" "Shade?! Parker?!" Shade and Peter both looked ahead to who called them.

Peter growled. Flash.

"Why are you holding his hand, babe?!" Flash hissed, demanding an answer, blocking further movement and clogging the halls with bystanders "he's my boyfriend last I checked, Flash" Shade sassed, rapping her other arm around his, folding heavily into him for protection.

Peter's internal instinct flared out, he began to glare at Flash "I remember you being a total jerk and me dumping you!" Shade continued, having enough, she dragged Peter along with her, past Flash, who stood baffled.

"What!"

Peter couldn't help but smirk all the way down the hall at everyone who looked their way, that's right. Parker's got it going on.

He loved this, flat and simple.

He felt like a prized pet being carted away to their science class. It wasn't his style, but it was nice to feel it.

Even if he was still a little nauseous

Shade took him all the way to her side of the room, and sat him next to her, this usually being Flash's spot, it made him feel all the better "he's such a dick!" She yelled, frustrated, Peter looked over to her "such a dick" Shade deadpanned at his mocking tone "I told him a four days ago we were done! Then he goes and pretends it doesn't happen!" Shade vented, Peter calmly listened to her added every so often.

He couldn't understand why Flash had, as she said 'pretended' that they didn't break up, it was strange, even for him.

"So what do you wanna do later?" Shade asked over his thoughts "uh" he barely grunted out, Shade smiled brightly. that was one of the good things about her.

She found it endearing when he spun into his own thoughts, and not rude that he wasn't paying attention, even though he would understand if she was, even his aunt May got a little ticked when he did it. She didn't. He didn't know why.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, again another good thing about her.

Instead of picking at him about being rude and not paying attention, she'd wonder what was up, she was always concerned for others more then herself. Peter found that endearing.

Also a little unnerving, he was afraid that quality that made her heartwarming might hurt her someday, trying to help another and get herself hurt.

"Peter?" She giggled, Peter blinked "oh, sorry!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his neck, there he went again, back into himself, he knew she really didn't mind it, but he did. Even of she didn't care about his wondering mind, it still made him annoyed at himself for not being able to listen to her. "Just thinking is all" he told her, a little ashamed at himself.

"Wanna talk about it?" "It's nothing really" Shade nodded, turning back to a book she pulled from her bag. Another really good thing about her. She didn't pry, she never made him tell her anything. That also always made him want to, when he did she always listened, and always made him feel better.

He always told her, even if he said there was nothing, just the notion of her giving him the space made him all the more want to tell her.

"Actually, I do." Peter said, Shade looked at him for a second, just in case he faltered with his decision, satisfied with her not finding any doubt she closed the book, and slid it to the front of the table "what's up, bug boy?" Peter blushed at the nickname "bug boy?!" Shade smirked "I think it's cute" this only worsened his embarrassment "what's up?" She giggled, Peter shook his head, trying to cool down his flaming cheeks and straighten out his swirling head.

"I don't get why Flash pretended you were still with him" Peter gushed, a little annoyed "jealous is an ugly color on you Peter" Shade teased, Peter puffed out his cheeks "I'm not! Just curious! You're mine!" He declared, dominantly growling, Shade blushed looking into her shoulder. She felt overly odd about his statement, like something had changed in her.

Peter could sense her flustered aura and blinked, smiling a little "a-anyway!" She squeaked, looking back toward him and blushing madly "what do you wanna do later?" Peter thought for a moment, they were spending the week at Stark's house, what would they do. He could think of a number of things to do with Tony, they had a lot in common.

The superhero thing, the science thing, the out of place sense of humour. It was easy to like him, and, from what Peter could tell, Tony didn't mind him either, but Shade, she was another story, they could do whatever together and have fun, but he didn't think she would enjoy being third wheel to Tony.

In truth, she was very smart, but science wasn't her top pick when it came for fun, it wasn't exactly Peter's either, since he could be doing else. They watched way to many movies already, went swimming, what about hanging around the hot tub? No. Peter wrinkled to fast in hot water.

He didn't really know what they could do, without being bored right away, "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He usually left it up to her, more then often when Shade decided what to do, he welcomed it. She was good at picking things to do, he was never good at that stuff.

Shade tilted her head a little to the side "well, my aunt wanted to take me shopping tonight, I don't suppose you'd want to come along?" Peter's eyes widened into saucers. He knew what that meant, he'd be lugging around heavy bags for as long as the shops stayed open, "n-no, that's fine, I'll just patrol the city, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your fun" Peter said trying to play off his panic with a calm head.

Shade nodded laughing a little, "sure, I'll shop and you can swing around, maybe even pick us up" she winked. Peter gulped, he couldn't really get his mind off the horrors of carrying all those shopping bags full of clothes. No matter the sexual pun.

oOoOo

Peter was swinging around New York, nothing happened, through the four hours he spent, nothing went wrong. He was bored. The Starks were out o the house, even Tony, Peter figured something to do with the Avengers, or a pubic appearance because he took a suit, and left Peter the keys. He was flattered that he was trusted, though he was Spider-Man, and his nieces boyfriend.

He was also very sure that the billionaire had heard their awkward virgin love session and Tony was throwing him a bone. Peter supposed that The IronMan had known that his wife, Pepper and Shade were going out and went out of his way to leave the house himself, giving the keys to Peter so he could get some alone time.

Peter also noted that their were more then one set of keys on the ring. Peter figured that the other set was for the lab in the basement, another was undoubtedly a set for a car, 'yeah cause I have a licence' Peter scoffed to himself, swinging off another buliding. Peter was greatful for the amount of trust that Stark was giving him. Even though they only just met a day or two ago.

Though, Shade must have spoken about him, since she lived there almost full time and he was her only friend. Reason being people would only use her to get to the Starks and the Avengers. That's why Peter was always tiptoeing about her when he was Spider-Man, others would badger her about him, if they were ever caught on camera. Even now that she knew it only meant he'd need to be extra carful.

Before it was easy, the limitation of the mask was a wall, before he wouldn't show his feelings out right, now he was afraid since she knew he would express his undying love for her and end up on the front page of every news paper, and she would be harrassed and become Spider-Mans 'girlfriend' she'd never be left alone.

Peter decided that swinging around New York was getting a little dry, since nothing bustled about, he retired to the Stark mansion.

When he returned, no one was there, it was quiet, but he called out just in case "Shade! Mrs. Stark?" Nothing. "Tony?" "My apologies young master" a British metallic voice echoed through the empty house "the Starks are still away, tis just you and I" Jarvis said, Peter nodded "ah, I see" "yes sir, Mater Stark phoned in earlier, saying that I was to give you free reign over the house and everything inside" Peter puffed out his lips, impressed, never would he have dreamt this, having the house?

Have the lab.

"Thank you, tell Tony I appreciate his trust in me" "I shall, Master Stark has always held a liking to you, to Spider-Man, it is only natural" Peter blinked, but nodded, dismissing the computer and heading straight to the lab, with all those beautiful suits.

Peter practically ran down the steps, swinging open the door to happily find everything there, the suits lined up and the tech spread out like before, Peter learned quickly that Tony wasn't one for organization. Everything was in view. One motto he knew that man had was 'long as I get good results, it doesn't matter what gets wrecked. I'll just bulid something better!'

Peter always found that to be a wise statement, he followed it word for word, so far it worked. So he went to work. Peter began to plan, he wanted something improved, something new, something like his suit! He could easily upgrade it, he had what he needed at his disposal. But what to adjust? What to fix.

He began scribbling on the thin paper.

oOoOo

Peter lost track of time, he started out with a simple thought, then, It turned into a full scale project. He decided to bulk and strengthen his Spidey suit. Tighten the fibers with thin adamantium, lacing it around the web design, Peter hoped it would help his suit to say intact, and possibly elude damage.

Peter had spent a good few hours fining through his suit, it didn't look any different, but it did weight a pound heavier, Peter could tell that, but it wouldn't prevent his movements.

He had finally finished the suit, and just as he walked up the stairs with it, he heard the door swing open, Mrs. Pepper Stark was carrying to small bags, and next to her his American dream walked with a larger bag.

"Oh! We're half way there-ere!" The two sang as the walked inside, Peter also found the rest of the bags and one annoyed Mr. Tony Stark. "Oh! Livin' on a Pray-ay!" He finished with less delight and fun the ladies had "been busy?" Peter stifled a laugh, Shade perked at the sound of his voice "Peter!" Shade shouted running toward him, Peter readied himself as she jumped at him, he caught her with ease and lifted her in the air, spinning her slowly.

She giggled and blushed at his forward action and rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes followed his right arm and caught Peter's suit "did you just get back too?!" She quickly asked, now frantically looking him over.

Peter frowned at the action, he was disappointed at the fact that now she would be extra worried about his well being and weather or not he was hurt, a larger part of him felt endeared and safe. He was greatful that she was concerned but he couldn't help but think that one day he would get hurt to the point she would want him to stop being Spider-Man for his well being.

Shade also sensed his uneasiness "you okay?" She asked, still looking over him "Shade, I'm fine, nothing happened" Peter assured "we'll talk later" he whispered the last part Shade jolted a little at the proclamation, but nodded franticly, quickly kissing his cheek.

"Whoa! Keep it PG kids, god!" Tony teased, walking into the kitchen, following his wife, who laughed loudly at her husbands humour, Peter scoffed "yeah, Shade, PG" Shade crinkled her nose in a silent giggle and winked "Sorry Parker if you wanted PG you shoulda dated my grandma, I'm all M-Rated quality" she retorted, than she slowly met his ear "all the fun kind at least" Peter gulped when he felt a little nibble on the prominent part of his ear.

"And I'm all the violent kind, hands off before I cut 'em off Parker" Stark said poking his head around the corner, sticking a sharpend stake knife at the two. Peter laughed nervously as Tony stared them down while he placed Shade on the ground, "how did he hear that?" Peter whispered into her ear "I don't kn-" "I hear a lot of things, I'm not an old man!" Tony defended, turning back to the kitchen.

Peter paled, and took Shade's hand, quickly whisking her away from the main room and up the stairs to their temporary shared room "so what did you want to talk about before, Peter?" Shade asked, bringing up the worry in her voice again.

Peter sat them in the bed and lost his voice, what did he want to tell her? "I want to know something?" Peter said suddenly "anything" Shade responded, nudging closer to him "what is Spider-Man to you?" Peter asked, Shade sat back fully, thinking hard over the question "well, he's a hero-" "no, I mean, what is he to you? Why's he important?" Shade stared at him for a moment before whipping her head over to the open window, watching the falling sun.

"Spider-Man" she repeated with a slight sigh "when I first heard of him I was curious. The media had said he was a menace, that he was hurting people." Peter cringed, 'oh, she's going there' he thought. Maybe she was afraid for him.

"I didn't understand why they said those things, especially about something they didn't understand. Spider-Man is a hero for the people, a hero for the people that need one when they don't have anything else. I needed a hero at one time, and he was there." Peter lifted his head a little, from the side he seen tears come from her eye.

But he stayed, letting her continue, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Spider-Man was always there, always will be there, for anyone that needs him. To me, he's someone that never changes, leaves or forgets. He's there when he's needed. That's whey he's important" she finished, tears falling silently down her face.

Peter brought up his other hand and whiped away the few tears still covering her red cheeks "so," Peter began "no matter what happens to me, you wouldn't want me to stop being Spider-Man?" Shade looked at Peter "Peter, I could never ask you to stop being Spider-Man, it's who you are, it's your job to protect people, and give them reason-" "you wouldn't leave me would you?" He interrupted, Shade sat stunned, eyes looking for an explanation to his outburst.

"What If it gets to much for you? What if you can't take it? What if one day I were to come home late or badly hurt?! What then?" He whispered the last part, almost tearing up at the thought, "Peter..." Shade whispered, hurt dripping in her voice.

"Being a hero means you'll eventually get hurt" she said, lifting her hand to his neck, where a thin scar trailed "I've come to terms a while ago that you'd get hurt, it would pain me to see you injured, but we'd move on. It doesn't mean I'd ever want you to stop helping people, if it became to much, I wouldn't leave because of it, we'd do what we always do" Shade said, slowly wrapping herself around him, sitting in his lap.

"We'd talk about it. We'd face the problem, we'd fix it-" "what if I endanger you?" He whispered, hanging his head low enough to rest on her shoulder, Shade rested the side of her head against his "I've dealt with that in the past" she answered "what if I can't save you?" Shade closed her eyes and hugged Peter closer "don't find reasons for us not to be together, Peter" she solemnly whispered "but what if?!" He snapped slightly, lifting his head to stare into her eyes "I can't risk your life!" He defended "you wouldn't, you'd protect me like anything else" she tried, Peter didn't faultier.

"What if I can't?!" He hissed, angrily, "don't Peter!" She cried "Don't what?!" He responded, slightly out of himself "don't leave me like everyone else!" Peter snapped back, "don't tell me you love me and then leave!" She pushed off him and stood up, stumbling a bit. Peter watched her walk a little away in the big room, and hug herself, beginning to cry.

"You'd tell me it was for my own good then you leave, like my parents do all the time! Have you noticed where we are!" She snapped at him, turning around, tears falling freely "you have a family, here?!" He retorted, eyebrows knitting together "Tony and Pepper?!" Shade cried at little harder "where are mine?!" Peter continued "where are mine?!" Shade yelled back, Peter clamped his jaw closed.

"Half the time I come home expecting to see them and I find their secretary in my living room telling me that they're going to be gone again and wish me to not worry! No, we 'miss you' no, 'we love you' I'm forgotten! Again and again! They can't even take the time and tell me themselves where they're going and if they'll ever be back!" Shade yelled out loudly, glaring down at Peter.

"I haven't seen either of their faces since I was twelve! I practically live here- I do live here!" She wailed "I can't have another person leave me! I don't care about danger, I don't care about the pain! I already fear for my uncle, I'd always fear for you, I love you Peter! It doesn't matter what will happen... Just don't go" her voice left her, and her legs have out, Peter caught her quickly and held her in his arms, feeling horrible for what he'd caused, he'd never meant for this to happen.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared okay? I won't leave, I'd never want to leave. I just want you safe I never meant to hurt you. I love you" Peter cooed in her ear, "I won't disappear, I promise I'll always be here, what I said was stupid, okay? I promise I'll never leave you" Shade sucked in a shaky breath, but nodded "no matter what happens, from now on we'll talk about it, whatever it is. I won't fight with you anymore" Peter promised out loud.

This was a promise he intended to keep.


End file.
